1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electrophoretic display device utilizing electrophoresis of particles has been known. The electrophoretic display device is advantageous in having a portability and low power consumption.
In the electrophoretic display device, an image is formed on a display region by applying a voltage between a pixel electrode and a common electrode which are opposite to each other with an electrophoretic dispersion liquid containing electrophoretic particles in between to spatially move electrophoretic particles such as charged black particles or white particles. Known electrophoretic display devices include, for example, a structure where a plurality of cells (spaces) are defined by a partition between a pair of substrates and each cell seals an electrophoretic dispersion liquid containing electrophoretic particles and a dispersion medium.
More specifically, as such an electrophoretic display device, as described in JP-A-2013-57974, there is proposed a device in which a partition is placed between a common electrode and pixel electrodes respectively disposed on a pair of substrates, and electrophoretic dispersion liquid is sealed inside cells defined by the pixel electrodes, the common electrode and the partition.
However, when the cell is defined by the pixel electrodes, the cell common electrode and the partition, the electrodes of the pixel electrodes and the common electrode directly contact the electrophoretic dispersion liquid. Therefore, every time images are formed due to the movement of the electrophoretic particles, the electrophoretic particles come in contact with at least one of the electrodes. As a result, since the electrophoretic particles are adsorbed (affixed) to the electrode, electrical display characteristics of the electrophoretic display device are significantly lowered.
Also, the adsorption of the electrophoretic particles may occur against not only the electrode, but also against the partition depending on the conditions of the constituent material of the partition, the charge amount of the electrophoretic particles and the like.